


Finding Home (A Dragon Age FanFic)

by BlacKWidovv



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlacKWidovv/pseuds/BlacKWidovv
Summary: The story of three heroes: Sura Amell, Skylar Hawke, & Sanguine (Inquisitor). This story will follow the games and span across DA:O to DA:I then beyond. Leliana/Amell, Merrill/Hawke, & many many more. Warning: There will be smut! Soon to come in future chapters.[Dragon Age belongs to BioWare. I do not claim to own it or it’s characters, don’t sue me. All that’s mine is Sura, Skylar, Sanguine, and a few other chars I’m creating.]{Also: I'm referencing a lot of legit lore, but story will stray from canon in many ways}





	1. A Hero is Born

Disclaimer: Dragon Age and all of its characters belong to BioWare. I do not claim to own any, nor want to get sued. The only thing that is mine is Sura, and a couple characters who will be introduced in the future. If anyone actually reads this, I hope you enjoy! This is my first fanfict, so might be rusty. All constructive criticism is welcome. Hopefully I can slowly improve going into future chapters.

  
  
  
  


**Chapter 1. A Hero is Born**

  
  


**Approximately 9:10 Dragon**

 

Her name, or what it would come to be, was Sura Amell. Sura meaning “she who has power in dreams” as The People said. She was but a baby at this time. Her mother had been a human named Revka Amell and her father a Dalish elf. They had supposedly had an affair while the Dalish were out trading. Her mother, being unable to care for a child, left her in the night within the forest, where she knew the Dalish would find her and take her in.    
But all would not be easy for this child, especially among the Dalish as the half-blood she is.   
  
  


  
  


**9:28 Dragon - 18 years later [Sura]**

 

Duty. That was something she’d learned to be valued and important among those that surrounded her. It’d been hard, being only half elf and not having family here. Her features were sharp and striking like the elven, but it was her ears she was ashamed of. They were like those of a human. Her hair was a caramel brown. She’d decided early on to have her hair long enough to cover her ears, but short enough to her liking. Her hair was layered to varying lengths with the longest portion being only chin length. She’d always despised long hair. It got in the way on hunts. She could wear it tied up of course, but neither did she like that much. Her eyes were a striking emerald green. Her vallaslin, face tattoos the Dalish get when of age, stretched from her forehead to chin in intricate designs favoring a tree.   
  


She was no stranger to unkind words. She had to prove that she belonged here. She worked hard and did her best to prove herself and be a great hunter for her clan. She’d become quite skilled with a bow, as well as daggers. She was probably one of the stealthiest and best hunters among her peers, rightfully so too.    
  


She had her bow, which she’d made herself once learning how to properly forge ironbark, strapped to her back. Daggers in sheath on both side in her belt. She’d just gotten back from a successful hunt, now making her way to meet her one and only friend among the camp. Their camp was set deep in the Brecilian Forest, for the time being at least. A chill was in the air as winter was soon approaching.

 

Merrill was the First to the Keeper, but she’d also stood apart from the rest of the clan and never had the luck of making many friends. The only person to be her friend had been Sura. She had short black hair and vallaslin like Sura, though differing design. They were around the same age, with Sura just being slightly taller than Merrill. Between these two friends, a great secret was held.    
  


A couple years back they’d both been walking through the woods. Suddenly to their surprise a wolf had jumped out and had tried to charge Merrill. Sura had screamed, lashing out with her hand by instinct, and by magical force the wolf had been knocked back and injured, limping away. That’s when they both discovered Sura had magic and was therefore a mage. They were both, however, scared to tell the clan. Scared of what would happen to Sura and not wanting to be separated. Only a few trained mages were usually allowed in a clan. More than that were considered dangerous. Any other mages found are sent away to another clan in need of a First, or exiled. In the case of Sura being only half elf, she’d likely be exiled.

 

Since then Merrill had taught Sura magic in secret. They’d grown incredibly close over the years, even to developing feelings and being each other’s first kiss. Though they had to keep their feelings for each other as closely guarded as Sura’s magic. Among the Dalish you were expected to bond with the opposite sex and bear children. It was part of all of their duties to the clan.

  
“ _ Aneth ara _ , Merrill!”    
  


“Why, hello Sura!” Merrill replied with a smile upon seeing Sura come up. That smile was taken away as someone shoved pass, purposely bumping into her.

 

“Call her by what she really is, Sura, an abomination.” This came from Fenarel. A skilled hunter of the same age as Sura and Merrill. This seemed to be a constant theme as of late. The belittling of Merrill by Fenarel and several others. Sura was getting tired of it. 

 

“Shove off, Fenarel. Merrill has done nothing to you or anyone else.”

 

“She’s a blood mage! She puts us all at risk!”

 

“She’s not a blood mage!” Sura could fill the rage filling her.

 

“Oh, yeah? Just like you’re not some bloody  _ shem _ ? Neither of you belong here.”

 

A glowing aura surrounded Sura and her eyes began to glow. All of a sudden Fenarel was sent flying back crashing into a near aravel. He lie there unconscious. People rushed over to help while some stopped to gape at Sura.

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Sura gasped out. She knew what would come next. Not only was she a mage half blood, but also injured one of her clan. She took off running for the woods, tears streaming down her face. She could hear Merrill scream out her name behind her, she could hear the tears and hurt behind her scream. But she kept running. She couldn’t go back.

  
  
  
  


**9:30 Dragon - 2 years later [Sura]**

 

A scar adorned her right eyebrow. She had been lucky. The knife that put it there had almost killed her. The past two years hadn’t been kind at all to Sura. She’d done things she never thought she would in order to survive: lie, steal, murder. She’d become emotionless. At least her magic had become easier to control and hide. 

 

Upon arriving in Denerim, she’d had to result to thieving in order to survive. One night she chose both the wrong.. and right target. The person who she had tried to steal from had been the leader of a guild of assassins. They had no name for themselves as an organization. They saw potential in Sura and took her in, in exchange for her life. Duty ran through Sura’s veins. She put her all into everything she did, even this. She quickly rose through the ranks to be considered a master assassin among them. 

 

She wore a hood on her head at all times now, along with a mask. Sura’s mask was silver, decorated with fancy and elaborate designs, and covered just half of her face from forehead to her nose. It was the only thing she wore that wasn’t black. She dressed in all black leathers so she could blend in at night, down to black fingerless gloves. She had knives stashed in several places among her person. She was always prepared for anything. 

 

Their hideout was is the sewers under the city. Candles were in several places around the room, for the purpose of both light and scent. Sura approached a desk now, where her mentor and leader lean over looking at papers. 

 

“Elise.” Sura said with a nod. Sura had never seen the woman’s face. They’d all worn masks under their hoods. Her accent was Orlesian. 

 

“Sura, thank you for coming. This is a very important mission and must be seen to immediately. Your target is a Grey Warden named Duncan, he is of middle age, slightly dark skin, with black hair and beard. He should be easily distinguishable by the insignia of the Grey Wardens on his armor, a griffon. Our client is paying a lot of coin for this and you will also be rewarded greatly. Intercept him before he reaches the city tonight.” 

 

Sura gave a nod of understanding and turned to leave. That was all she needed, a name. This is what she had become. This is what she had been forced to become.

  
  
  
  


**Nightfall [Sura]**

 

10 miles from Denerim, Sura crouched by the road in wait. She had been so for over an hour now. A horse now approach with a lantern hanging from the side. But something was off. She’d felt this eerie feeling. Suddenly she was tackled behind and knocked out into the road. The person.. no, creature that did so now loom above her. It was a horrifying sight, Sura had never seen anything like it. Before she could kick it off from atop her it bit down into her arm, causing her to scream out. She scrambled away, pulling her daggers out. 

 

“Darkspawn!” The man on the horse behind her shouted. He came to a stop and jumped down. She could hear him unsheathe his weapons and running toward her. She could just make out the symbol of a griffon on his breastplate.

 

_ This must be Duncan. _

 

The creature and more of its kind surged forward toward her. She lashed out with her daggers, slitting the throat of one and taking another in the chest. She could hear Duncan to the side of her engaged in combat. She’d never fought this many of anything at once, but that didn’t make her any less capable. She weaved through with such fluidity in her step, laying waste to these creatures that were called darkspawn. 

 

She pulled her dagger from the gut of the final creature and turned to face the man that was now walking toward her. Before she could say something, blackness was encroaching on her vision, and she collapsed.

  
  
  
  


**The Next Morning [Sura]**

 

She awoke, head throbbing. She was in a tent. She didn’t remember getting here, and only remembered very little of the night before. Was that real? If so, what were those creatures? Her mind, despite the pain, raced with so many thoughts and questions. 

 

“Ah, you’re awake.” The man named Duncan sat by her side at the bed. He spoke with a slightly Orlesian accent, though it wasn’t as thick as others she’d heard.

 

“I’m sure you have many questions,” he continued.

 

“What happened? What were those creatures? You know what I am, I assume. Why am I here and not dead or arrested?” Sura looked at him with a dubious expression, filled with curiousness. She couldn’t fathom why the man saved her. He had to know what she was.

 

“You were going to kill me, yes, I know. And those creatures are what we Grey Wardens call darkspawn. They’re surfacing now because there is a Blight. Grey Wardens are tasked with defending the people from those creatures in time of a Blight. Which leads to why you’re here.. you were bitten by one and now have the taint within you. You will die within days, but I can save you.”

 

“Wait, what? How? And why would you do that?”

 

“By saving you, you would need to go through what we call the Joining and become a Grey Warden. You would not be the first to join under questionable circumstances. I, myself, was recruited after murdering a Grey Warden,” he finished with a sad smile. He continued on to further explain the Grey Warden order and some of what would be expected of her. 

 

She thought on this for a minute. She’d been missing for too long, they likely already had sent people after her to finish the job and kill her too. It didn’t seem like she had much choice at all. If he was correct, she would die no matter what. Unless she became a Grey Warden, of course. 

 

“Okay.. I’ll join.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Fall of the Wardens

A/N: Sorry if this first bit seems rushed. Personally didn’t want to linger too much on the beginning portion of Origins, but also didn’t want to just skip it. 

  
  


**Chapter 2. The Fall of the Wardens**

  
  


**[Sura]**

 

Duncan had some short business to attend to in Denerim then they were on our way to Ostagar. Sura now wore a long forest green jacket over a tunic and some beige trousers. It wouldn’t be safe to wear them again, yet she still couldn’t bring herself to get rid of her old armor, hood, and mask. They carried with them many bad memories, but it still had been a huge part of her life. And maybe she would find use for them in the future. She stashed them away in her pack along with her other few belongings. Those consisted of a journal she used to sketch and write in, a carved halla Merrill had made her, among other necessities.

 

Apparently according to Duncan the bulk of the darkspawn horde should show itself tomorrow, where the King’s forces and the Grey Wardens hoped to defeat them and the Archdemon. If they failed in this, Ferelden would soon fall. Sura shuddered at the thought.

 

They were crossing the bridge entering Ostagar now. The Tower of Ishal loomed over in the distance. This place was massive. The King surrounded by a group of his forces approached them to bid welcome. He asked for a meeting with Duncan, and Sura was left for a bit to explore. It seemed as if eyes were constantly on her. 

 

_ It must be my vallaslin, I assume. _

 

“Hey miss, please help. Please, I haven’t had anythin to eat or drink in days. If I’m to die when this horde comes, at least let it be with a satisfied belly.” Sura turned her attention to see the prisoner waving her over begging for help. 

 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t have any food to give.”

 

“You could ask the guards, miss. They have food.”

 

“What did you do to end up in there?”

 

“I deserted. I’m sentenced to die here.”

 

Sura shook her head and turned. She hated to see life wasted, but no one should abandon their comrades on the field. Despite this, the man should at least get one last meal. She walked over to the guard nearby.

 

“Do you have food you could spare for this prisoner, he said-,” but she was cut off by the guard.

 

“He doesn’t deserve shit, end of question.” 

 

_ How kind. Maybe I can put my thieving skills to good use for once then. _

 

She looked over to see the guards lunch sitting nearby. Now she just needed a distraction. 

 

_ No harm in causing a little mischief. _

 

With a smirk, she used her magic to set the seat of the guards trouser on fire. As he was screaming and running to fetch water, she grabbed his lunch and rushed back to the prisoner. 

 

“Bless you, miss,” the prisoner said as she handed it over. 

 

Sura just bowed her head with a smile and walked away. The Joining should be soon. Around her soldiers either rushed about with their duties or sparred preparing for the battle ahead. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a trainer with a sick mabari. She’d been great with animals of any kind back in her clan, helping and treating those with injuries or illnesses they’d often encounter. She could possibly help this mabari.

 

_ Two good deeds in a day? Why not. Maybe it’ll make up for the sins in my past. _

 

“What’s wrong with him?” she asked walking over to the trainer.

 

“I don’t know, tried everything. There’s really no hope for him.”

 

“Mind if I look at him?”

 

“Go ahead,” the man grunted.

 

After close inspection of the mabari, Sura knew just what would help him. She’d seen the herbs she’d need for the potion on the way here. She set off to gather them and 10 minutes later was back and giving it to the mabari.

 

“There ya go, buddy. Should be good as new in no time,” she said while giving him a pat on the head.

 

“You must be the new Grey Warden recruit, Sura,” came a voice from beside her. She turned her head to find a man who looked to be around the same age as her. He had short blonde hair and stubble on his face. “Greetings, the name’s Alistair. I’m also a Grey Warden. The Joining is soon, Duncan sent me to get you.”

 

“Indeed I am. It’s nice to meet you, Alistair. Lead the way.” 

 

He led her away far from everyone else into the ruins of the fortress. Two other recruits along with Duncan wait for them. Duncan held a chalice of some sorts in his hands. 

 

“There are few words spoken before a Joining, but it is tradition that these words be recited before each one. Alistair, if you will.” Duncan said with a nod toward Alistair.

 

“Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you.”

 

As Alistair finished Sura glanced over to the other recruits. One of them looked so nervous that he was almost shaking in his boots. Duncan handed the chalice off to the first man. He took a sip and his eyes rolled back in his hand and with a scream he collapsed dead. The other man backed away refusing to go through with this, pulling his sword threatening Duncan. Duncan disarmed him and ran him through. Sura stood back watching all that had just occurred before her, eyes wide with disbelief.

 

Now it was Sura’s turn. This was it. She had no other choice. She stepped forward and took the chalice, taking a long sip. It was the most horrid thing to pass her lips. As blackness threatened to swallow her vision she heard Duncan congratulate her on officially being a Grey Warden. The vision of a dragon flashed in her mind then nothing but darkness. 

 

She came back to a few minutes later, her head throbbing, presumably from whatever was in that chalice. Alistair reached a hand out and helped her to her feet.

 

“So do people normally die from that?” Sura couldn’t believe the other recruits were actually dead.

 

“Unfortunately, though only one died at my Joining.” Alistair replied. “Come on, let’s get some rest before tomorrow.”

 

That night Sura had spent most of her time chatting with Alistair. He told her about his past and time as a Templar, and she told him about her life among the Dalish. Before sleep could take them, they filled the night air with muses and hearty laughs. She hadn’t had a friend in two years, but she was starting to consider him as one. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


**The Next Day [Sura]**

 

Sura stood beside Alistair, they were at the front of the soldiers who stood gathered around Duncan, King Cailan, and Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir. An argument had broke out among the three. Sura wasn’t sure what to make of this man named Loghain. He was supposed to be a hero and loved among the people of Ferelden, but something was off about him. Duncan broke away from the two and came over to herself and Alistair. He told them of how the King wants them to climb the Tower of Ishal once the battle breaks out signaling to Loghain and his forces to join the fight. Alistair protested saying he wanted to be in the fight, but Duncan expressed how important it was that this signal fire be lit, and it was also the King's orders. 

 

“Darkspawn on the horizon!” A scout shouted running through the encampment.

 

Alistair and Sura ran off to make their way for the tower. Soldiers scattered around to take position. Sura took a glance out onto the field to see a huge swarm of darkness headed their way; the darkspawn. There has to be thousands of them. As they mounted the steps to the tower a soldier ran from the doors yelling.

 

“Darkspawn infiltrated the tower!”

 

Sura sighed to herself. “Looks like you’re getting a fight after all, Alistair.” 

 

They raced through the doors to find a grim sight inside. Soldiers scattered about the floor dead. A hurlock took a swing at Sura. She ducked and stabbed him from behind. Alistair stand nearby with three of the creatures on him. He ran one through with his sword, decapitating another with the point of his shield. Sura threw a knife into the head of the remaining one. They continue their way through and up the tower laying waste to darkspawn as they go. What felt like twenty flights of stairs and a hundred darkspawn later, they finally reach the top of the tower.

 

“There! There’s the beacon!” Alistair shouted beside Sura.

 

“And what in Creators is that?” Sura gasped.

 

An ogre blocked their path, readying to charge them. It grabbed Alistair about to crush him when fear flushed through Sura. She lashed her hand out and a fireball was fired toward the ogre. It hit in the chest, causing it to stumble and fall, releasing Alistair. He lie limp on the floor unconscious. Sura took the chance while it presented itself, daggers in both hands, she sprinted toward the ogre, jumping and bringing both daggers down to stab into its head. It was dead. She shot another burst of fire toward the beacon, lighting it, then made to run over to where Alistair lay unconscious. Before she could reach him she felt an arrow pierce through her chest from behind, followed by two more arrows. She stumbled and turned to see more darkspawn had entered the room, there was darkspawn as far as she could see. 

 

_ So this is it.. _

 

She clutched at her chest as blood spilled from her mouth and for the third time in the past few days darkness overcome her. This was becoming an unfortunate trend for her.

 

* * *

  
  
  


**Meanwhile on the Battlefield [Duncan]**

 

The King’s forces and the Grey Wardens were quickly being overwhelmed. The beacon in the Tower of Ishal shown in the distance where it had been lit, but Loghain’s reinforcements were nowhere to be seen. He had retreated his forces and abandoned them all to die. To the left of Duncan he watched as King Cailen was snatched up by an ogre and ripped apart. It was over. With a swing a hurlock alpha decapitated Duncan. They had killed enough darkspawn to force them to retreat for now before trying to take the rest of Ferelden, but all was lost here at Ostagar. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. New Faces

**Chapter 3. New Faces**

  
  


**[Sura]**

 

Red hair.. The woman Sura now looked at had red hair. She was sitting beside a campfire singing and playing the lute. Sura recognized the song, it was an elven ballad called In Uthenera. The woman’s voice was breathtaking. She had never before met this woman or even recalled seeing her before, yet she could feel some strong connection to her within her heart. Alistair stood nearby, there was also several other people around that Sura didn’t recognize. She was seeing some sort of vision she assumed. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


**Flemeth’s Hut [Sura]**

 

Sura awoke in bed in what seemed to be a small cabin. All of her clothes and weapons had been stripped away and she was just left in her smallclothes. She looked around and saw a scantily dressed woman with black hair standing nearby. Her clothing choice left little to the imagination. She had yellow eyes, dark purple lips, and stood with a proud demeanor. She seemed to just be slightly older than Sura. 

 

“Ah, you’re awake. Mother will be pleased. Come outside once you’re dressed.” She spoke with a tone that could absolutely care less. She turned and exited the cabin.

 

Sura looked around her and found her weapons, armor, and other possessions sat on the floor beside the bed she was in. She got up to get dress and retrieve her items. 

 

_ Where’s Alistair? Where the hell even am I? _

 

She headed outside to where the woman whom she had just met now stood with Alistair and an old woman. The old woman introduced herself as Flemeth, and her daughter was Morrigan. Flemeth explained how she had rescued Sura and Alistair from atop the Tower of Ishal and nursed them back to health. When asked of why she did this, she simply just said not all of Ferelden’s Grey Wardens can go dying at once with a Blight about us. Something was horribly off about this old woman.

 

_ By the Creators, this old woman is the asha’bellanar! _

 

Flemeth would neither confirm or deny the myths around her, but Sura had heard many stories. This woman was supposedly extremely powerful and hundreds of years old. Sura was unsure of what to make of all of this, it was bizarre. Then again, the events of the past few days had all been a bit crazy and a lot to take in. Flemeth told them of how the wellbeing of Ferelden now lie in their hands. They would need to recruit and unite the mages, elves, dwarves, and humans into an army to defeat the darkspawn and the archdemon. To further Sura’s bewilderment, the woman presented them both with Grey Warden treaties which they’d need in order to do this. As Sura and Alistair turned to leave-

 

“Wait! Take Morrigan with you.”

 

Morrigan had many protests and unkind words for Flemeth, but ultimately there was no refusing what this old woman said. Morrigan was a powerful mage and shapeshifter. Sura was happy to have her along. She’d be a lot of help and maybe she’d finally have another mage to help her with her magic again. 

 

They started their trek toward Lothering. It was the nearest town and they’d need to get some supplies before heading to Redcliffe. Alistair was eager to get to Redcliffe because he was certain the Arl would help them. They’d been walking for some time when Sura heard a bark from behind her. It was the mabari she nursed back to help in Ostagar. It ran up to her, tackling her and licking her face. 

 

“Well, I think we just got another new friend to tag along. How about it, Dozer? You like that name?” Sura gave him a scratch behind the ear.

 

He replied with a happy bark.

 

With a smile Sura said, “It’s settled then.”

 

* * *

  
  
  


**Lothering [Sura]**

 

Lothering was a small little town. If not for the Blight causing people to move north, Sura assumed that normally it wasn’t as crowded as it is now. Morrigan being uncomfortable with so many people stayed on the outskirts of the town with Dozer. Sura and Alistair had split up. Alistair went to ask around of any news. Sura had bought supplies they’d need like tents, bedrolls, supplies for potions, food, among other things. While Sura had went about buying supplies, she’d noticed she was being watched. A human woman with chin length red hair wearing robes of the Chantry sit on a bench ten feet away watching her. She had a curious expression on her face. She had fair skin and eyes as blue and sparkling as sapphire. She was beautiful. Sura caught herself staring back and looked away blushing. 

 

An unsettling thought came over Sura.. She’d seen this woman before. This was the woman from her vision.

 

She met up with Alistair in front of the tavern. When she looked again to the bench the red haired woman had disappeared. Upon exiting Lothering they find a man in a cage. At least Sura thought it was a man. He was huge, with dark skin and long braided white hair. He explained how he was qunari and he was sentenced to death for murdering a farmer and his family. Morrigan was keen on bringing him along with all of them, saying he could be useful. He wouldn’t be the only murderer among them. He agreed to be at their service if they freed him and for them to call him Sten. Sura picked the lock to his cage and handed him a sword, which he oddly refused. 

 

Now they were back on the road again. All of a sudden an arrow flew past Sura’s head. It landed in the throat of a bandit right behind her that was about to take her head off. Two more arrows fly by taking out the remaining bandits before Sura or her companions could react. The red headed woman Sura had seen earlier now walked into sight with a bow in hand. She was now dressed in leathers with daggers sheathed in her belt. Sura could only stare with a surprised expression. What kind of Chantry sister was this? And how’s she manage to look even more beautiful while murdering people?

 

“You’re Grey Wardens. I want to come with you to help and it looks like you could use that help.” She bent over to retrieve her arrows from the bandits. She spoke with an Orlesian accent, but her voice and the way she spoke filled Sura with butterflies. 

 

“H-How do you know who we are?” Sura was unsure what to say.

 

She giggled. “Well, your group doesn’t exactly blend in.” 

 

“Fair enough, I guess.”

 

The vision Sura had seen must have been a glimpse at the future. This woman was meant to travel with them. She revealed her name to be Leliana. Sura hung back from the group to talk with her as they walked. Morrigan kept shooting the woman glares. If Morrigan could suggest to bring along some farmer murdering qunari, why couldn’t Sura choose to bring along some not so innocent Chantry sister? As they talked Leliana told Sura of how it was a vision that made her want to join them. This was her fate and what the Maker wanted according to her.

 

_ She saw a vision too? _

 

Leliana noticed the shocked look on Sura’s face. “I-I know it sounds crazy. I won’t blame you if you don’t believe me.”

 

“No, that’s not it. Just.. I had a vision too. With you in it. I believe you, I just don’t understand what it means.”

 

Leliana’s eyes widened. “You did? The Maker works in mysterious ways..”

 

* * *

  
  
  


**Camp [Sura]**

 

They’d set up camp a little ways off the road. Morrigan pitched her tent as far away from the others as she could possibly get it. Sura gave her tent up to Leliana and just decided to sleep under the stars until they could get her another possibly when they reached Redcliffe. She’d spent many nights sleeping under the stars so this wasn’t anything uncomfortable for her. She remember one night distinctly. Her and Merrill had decided to take a walk away from camp to talk without prying ears. They’d lied down side by side in a clearing gazing up at the stars, just talking about anything and everything. Sura could remember even how Merrill smelled, she always had this floral scent about her. 

 

Sura sat by the fire now cleaning her bow and crafting more arrows. Her bow was made of ironbark, with beautiful carvings covering the entirety of it. She was preparing to set out on a short hunt to clear her mind. She stood up and stretched, strapping her bow onto her back. 

 

Leliana approached her with her own bow at the ready. “Mind if I join you?”

 

Sura smiled. “As long as you don’t put me to shame out there.” They started walking together through the woods.

 

“I couldn’t compare to a Dalish elf when it comes to hunting.”

 

“I’m not exactly an elf,” Sura said with hesitation in her voice. She brushed hair back from her ear before continuing, showing that she had human ears. “I’m only half elf.”

 

“But you were raised among the Dalish?”

 

“Indeed, I was. Shh, look up ahead.” Sura crouched down urging Leliana to follow suit. Up ahead was a deer. It would make for a day or two of good eating. Sura aimed with her bow but an arrow took the deer in the head before she could get a clear shot, killing it instantly. 

 

“Couldn’t compare to a Dalish, huh?” 

 

“Lucky shot,” she giggled.

 

By the Creators, Sura couldn’t get enough of her giggling and smiling. She was doomed to fall for this woman. Sura hauled the deer back to the camp where she set off to skinning it and taking what meat they could eat. She cooked some to eat now and made jerky from some of the other. She’d use the deerskin to make a blanket. They could use as many of those they could get in the fast coming winter.

 

As Sura settled in to sleep, a thought flashed across her mind. There could still be assassins out there searching for her right now. She knew what those people were capable of. If so, she and her companions had a hell of a fight ahead of them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Walking Dead

Sooo. I don’t feel super confident about this one. I hope it is at least decent.

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 4. The Walking Dead**

  


**[Leliana]**

 

Today they should arrive in Redcliffe. Leliana had been grateful Sura had given her tent up for her to sleep in, though she felt bad the poor woman had to sleep outside. Sura had seemed happy to do so though. She had no idea what to expect when coming along with them all, but was happy to find that they all seemed friendly. All except Morrigan. That woman was the opposite of friendly.

 

Sura walk ahead of her talking to Morrigan right now. To Leliana’s surprise, Sura was actually a mage. They were talking about Morrigan possibly helping Sura to learn more and get a better grip on her magic.

 

Morrigan didn’t seem happy to help but agreed anyway. “It is better I teach you the proper way to wield magic than one of our companions end up on fire thanks to your current inexperience, as entertaining as that might be to watch.”

 

Alistair suddenly shouted from ahead, “Ambush!”

 

The people attacking them though weren’t your normal bandits. Were these assassins? Leliana sent an arrow flying bringing one down that was about to sink a dagger into Sura’s side. Morrigan had set some on fire while Sura right beside her was bringing down her own fair share of the attackers. Sten and Dozer were at the frontline with Alistair holding them off of the rest of them.

 

_Sura fights with such grace in her step, it’s almost mesmerizing to watch. I wonder where she learned to fight like that? The Dalish only hunt. Hmm._

 

The last of their attackers lay on the ground scrambling backwards to get away from them. “Wait, wait, don’t kill me! I could be of use to you.” He was an elven man with dark skin and long blonde hair. He had a tattoo on his face, but his accent said he wasn’t Dalish. “The name is Zevran. I am an Antivan Crow, or well, _former_ Antivan Crow, seeing as I failed to kill you. A man named Loghain wants you dead.”

 

Sura looked at the man with a hardened expression. “And why should I trust some assassin that was sent to kill me? You could just turn around and try to kill me again.”

 

“That is a good point and indeed I could. But you should know all about second chances, my fellow assassin. I know you too failed to kill a Grey Warden when sent by your guild to do so. It seems we already have a lot in common, friend.”

 

_Sura had been an assassin? And sent to kill a Grey Warden?_

 

Sura’s face softened and turned into an expression of shock. “What- how did you know that?”

 

“A lot of putting the pieces together. When Loghain saw your guild of assassins could not get the job done in eliminating Wardens, he turned to the Crows, you see. He spent a lot of sovereigns to hire the best this time.”

 

“The best, huh?” Sura snorted.

 

“Wait, Sura, what does he mean by you failed to kill a Grey Warden?” Alistair’s expression was somewhere between anger and confusion.

 

“I.. had been sent to kill Duncan. I didn’t know anything about him. It had always been just take a name and get the job done. But darkspawn attacked out of nowhere. I was bitten by one and it was either join the Wardens or die. I couldn’t believe he was offering to save my life. That moment changed me. I owe Duncan everything.”

 

“I can’t believe this.. You don’t really care about the Wardens at all. You’re only here to save your own head!”

 

“That’s not true, Alistair. People can change, _I’ve_ really changed. I see you as a friend and I mourn for Duncan.”

 

Leliana felt sorry for Sura. Leliana had also escaped a similar past three years ago and changed from what she was then. The woman she adventured with now didn’t seem like the heartless assassin she may have once been.

 

Alistair wasn’t convinced though.“You might as well come along. We already have one Grey Warden killing assassin, what’s one more?”

 

* * *

 

**[Sura]**

 

Sura could feel tears on her cheeks and regret swelling in her chest. She felt horrible for all she’d done and for what she had almost done. At the time it had been to just survive. But maybe she could’ve found another way? Or maybe starving and dying then would have just been best? It would’ve saved the many lives she had taken over those two years. Now Alistair knew about her past and probably hated her. Leliana hadn’t said anything. Sura could assume she probably felt similarly, or at least would grow more distant from Sura now. Morrigan couldn’t give a shit less about anything.

 

At least they were finally at Redcliffe. Only one problem though, they were the _only_ ones at Redcliffe. There was no one to be found. Surely this isn’t normal? There should be people here. They headed toward the castle where they discovered the problem.

 

“Can we ever get a break? Now the dead are walking.” Sura unsheathed her blades and charged, glowing aura surrounded her and eyes glowing. There was an army of corpses before them. Morrigan rained lightning down from above, taking care of nearly ten at once. Sura slashed her way through, her daggers heated where fire now surround them. Arrows whizzed by her head with perfect accuracy, dropping corpses instantly with headshots. Dozer tackled a corpse that got too close to Morrigan, ripping it apart. Zevran also was holding his own, sneaking about picking targets off with finesse.

 

“A little help over here!” Alistair lay pinned to the ground getting overwhelmed. Sura starting running over to him to help but there’d be no way she could reach him in time. Suddenly she felt her body jerk forward and it’s as if she’s teleported instantly to where Alistair is. She killed the corpses that had Alistair pinned to the ground trying to kill him and helped him up.

 

“Thanks,” he panted.

 

* * *

 

**[Alistair]**

 

They ran up the steps to the castle and entered to find Bann Teagan dancing about for a little boy. The little boy must be the Arl’s son, Connor. Beside him was his mother and Arl Eamon’s wife, Isolde. There was something off about the kid. No, there was something off about this whole situation.

 

“Mommy, who are these people? Why are they here?” Connor spoke, but it sounded nothing like what he should have. The voice that came from the boy sounded demonic.

 

“He’s possessed,” Sura stepped forward beside Alistair. “We know what you are, demon. Release this boy now.”

 

“The boy is rightfully mine. We made a deal. Unless.. you have something better to offer?”

 

“I don’t make deals with demons,” Sura said. “Now show yourself.” Her eyes started glowing green as well as the entire area around them. A red wisp rose from Connor’s chest and he collapsed to the ground unconscious. The wisp landed in front of them growing and transforming into the desire demon that it was. Sura rushed forward toward it, slitting its throat and making a quick end to it. The demon evaporated into nothing. The glow ended and she collapsed to the ground.

 

Alistair ran forward to catch her. He couldn’t believe what he had just saw. “Maker’s breath, what was that?”

 

“That.. should have been impossible. She forced the demon out of the boys body into our world and killed it. A mage normally has to enter the fade to kill a demon.”

 

“Is she.. okay?” Leliana looked at Sura’s unconscious form with concern.

 

Morrigan walked over to examine her. “She is fine. Whatever that was just drained her. She might be out for a while.”

 

In front of them Connor was coming to. Her mother hold him shedding tears of happiness. Bann Teagan walked forward to them now. “Alistair, it is good to see you’re in good health.”

 

“Thank you. Is the Arl well? What’s going on here?”

 

“Come, let us talk in private. I’m afraid that’ll be a long story.”

 

Guards tended to Sura, carrying her off to a room with a bed to lie her in until she woke back up. Leliana followed them to stay with Sura and make sure she was okay. Morrigan, Sten, and Zevran stayed behind with Dozer.

 

Bann Teagan explained to Alistair how they had discovered Connor had magic, so Isolde not wanting Connor to be sent away to the Circle, hired a mage to help teach him magic. But the mage they had hired turned out to be a blood mage that poisoned the Arl. Connor had then become possessed by a demon in an attempt to make a deal to heal his father and raised all of the corpses they had encountered. Arl Eamon wasn’t dead, but he was unconscious and had been for a week now. Nothing they’d tried thus far has helped. Their last hope was Andraste’s Sacred Ashes, which some people thought was just myth. Bann Teagan suggested they see a man by the name of Brother Genitivi in Denerim for more information on where they might be located.

 

Alistair promised that if the ashes were indeed out there to be found, they would find them. They couldn’t lose the Arl. They needed to form an army, and Arl Eamon would be important in doing this. The fate of Ferelden very well lied in the hands of a myth.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. What Lies In Dreams

**Chapter 5. What Lies In Dreams**

  
  


**The Fade [Sura]**

 

_ What did I just do… and how? I didn’t know I could do that, or what even came over me. _

 

In front of Sura is the scene of a woman running through the woods, rain pouring down around her. In her hands she carried an infant wrapped up in blankets. The scene shifted to Merrill and Sura playing in the woods as children, then to their first kiss. Sura still remembered how soft her lips were and the smile on her face when the kiss broke. It then changed to Sura after she had arrived in Denerim. In this scene she stand over a man whom she had just killed. This was the first person she’d ever murdered. She had her hands held out in front of her, horrified expression on her face, as she look down at the man's blood dripping from her hands. 

 

What she saw next wasn’t a moment from her past. It was a desire of hers, a dream. It was her lying by the campfire with Leliana in her arms. Sura suddenly felt a funny feeling in her chest. Then it changed to her slaying the archdemon and avenging Duncan. 

 

“You’re not a bad person.” Sura turned around to find a spirit had approached from behind and was now speaking to her. “You wonder if you deserve to be alive, if you deserve forgiveness. You also wonder what just happened. You have a purpose and in time will make up for the sins of your past. As for what just happened.. you have a special connection with the Fade. One never before seen in anyone. Spirits are drawn to you, to strong emotions you feel. They strengthen you and enable you to do things no other mage can. Now, the world needs you, Sura Amell.”

 

* * *

  
  
  


**Redcliffe Castle [Sura]**

 

Sura opened her eyes to find Leliana sitting in a chair beside the bed of which she’d been moved to. “Is this another Fade vision?” She groaned.

 

“No,” she said with a small smile. “This is real.”

 

“Pinch me to make sure?”

 

This caused Leliana to laugh. “I can do worse than that,” she said. She went on to explain the situation with the Arl to Sura, as Alistair had told it to her not long before Sura woke up. Just when Sura thought things couldn’t get any worse or stranger, now they had to find some woman’s remains in hopes of saving Arl Eamon.

 

“If you’re feeling okay, we should get going. Alistair wanted to leave as soon as possible.”

 

“Yeah, I should be fine.” Sura stood up but instantly stumbled. Leliana caught her in her arms before she could fall to the ground. Sura’s breathe was taken away, not cause she’d nearly fallen to the ground, but because the woman of whose arms she 

was now in smelled so sweet and warm, like milk and honey. “Thanks, maybe I’m not exactly fine yet.”

 

“It’s okay, I’ll help you.” Leliana put an arm around Sura and helped her walk to where the others waited at the entrance to the castle.

 

Sura noted how Morrigan and Zevran both had disheveled hair and clothes. Leliana whispered to Sura about how she’d heard moans in one of the nearby rooms. Sura could’ve never saw that one coming. And so fast too?

 

Bann Teagan had gifted them two horses and a cart. Leliana helped Sura up onto the cart and followed sitting beside her. Morrigan and all of their supplies were already inside. Alistair climbed onto the front of the cart, along with Zevran. They had agreed to take turns guiding the horses. Sten chose to just walk alongside with Dozer. Sura was grateful for not having to walk all across Ferelden. Her feet still ache from all the walking they’d done from Ostagar to Redcliffe. 

 

Sura made the suggestion that they stop at the Circle Tower on the way to Denerim, since it was on the way and they needed to ask the mages for help in the Blight. Alistair was reluctant, preferring to get the Arl help as soon as possible, but admitted it’d be the wise thing to do. They didn’t stop to camp, however. To make better time Alistair kept riding on through the night, while the rest slept in the cart. They only stopped and took a break the next morning to eat.

 

Once Sura finished her breakfast, she took her journal and sat with her back against a tree to sketch. Leliana had been her muse as of late. She’d sketched her in secret on several occasions. She thought back to last night, of her conversation she’d had with Leliana. Leliana had told her about her life in Orlais. She’d told her that her mother died when she was young, and how she was raised by a wealthy noblewoman her mother had worked for. She told her about her favorite memory of her mom and how she’d smelled like the flower, Andraste’s Grace. She also mentioned how extravagant the clothes were and her love for the shoes. She talked extensively on shoes. Sura had made a mental note to find her some as a gift.

 

* * *

  
  
  


**Lake Calenhad Dock [Sura]**

 

The Circle Tower loom in the distance in the middle of Lake Calenhad. There was no bridge connecting the tower to shore, they had to take a ferry across. Anticipation filled the pit of Sura’s stomach. While they were here she could finally meet people who would happily teach her more about her powers. 

 

“Ho’ there. What’s your business here? I have strict orders to not let anyone pass.” The Templar in charge over the ferry called.

 

“We’re here on Grey Warden business.”

 

“Right, and I’m the Empress of Orlais. I’d like to see you prove it.”

 

“Prove it? How?”

 

“You know, kill some darkspawn! Do some Grey Warden-ing.”

 

Sura was taken back.  _ Is this man serious? _ “But.. there’s no darkspawn here.”

 

“Right, well, was nice chatting with you.”

 

“Wait, can’t we work something out?”

 

A lecherous grin came over the Templar’s face. “Well.. you could leave the red head behind with me. It gets mighty.. lonely out here.”

 

Leliana’s expression was one of nothing but disgust. “I, I don’t think so. I’m a.. sapphic. I don’t want anything you’d have to offer.” 

 

“That’s unfortunate. Seemed like you all really needed to get across.” 

 

Sura’s eyes began to glow and she stepped forward, grabbing the Templar by the neck. “Listen, I tried being nice. But you’ll first end up dead before you’d have your way with her, you disgusting  _ shem _ . We’re getting across one way or another, whether it be willingly or not.”

 

“Pl-please, let me go. You can cross. I’m sorry!” He stuttered, eyes wide with terror.

 

Sura released him, shoving him out of the way. “ _ Dirthara-ma.”  _ She muttered as she boarded the ferry. The rest of her companions stared after her in disbelief and followed.

 

* * *

 

 

**Circle Tower [Sura]**

 

As they were stepping out of the boat to the landing to the Circle Tower, Leliana pulled Sura to the side away from the rest of the group. “Thank you for what you did back there.”

 

“Anyone else would have done the same.” 

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure.. I’ve been thrown to the wolves before by people I thought I was close to.”

 

“That’s a shame. Someone like you deserves so much better.” Sura could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

 

Leliana lifted an eyebrow, questioning. “Someone like me?”

 

“I just meant you’re the most wonderful person. And kind. Among other good things.”

 

Leliana broke into a smile at hearing that. “Why, thank you. That’s the nicest thing anyone’s said to me in a while.”

 

“I find that hard to believe.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“All of Thedas must have lost their minds if no one else has recognized how magnificent you are and showered you in compliments.” Sura instantly regretted it as she said it. 

 

_ I must be crazy. Flirting with her? There’s no way she’d ever be interested in me. _

 

“Oh.. I.. don’t know what to say.” Sura could almost swear Leliana was blushing.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

Leliana quickly shook her head. “No! No, it’s alright. It was just unexpected.” 

 

“We should, uh, probably get going.” 

 

_ Nice job, Sura. Way to make things more and more awkward.  _

 

She took a deep breathe and followed her companions into the tower. She didn’t know what to expect ahead and could feel herself growing anxious. Leliana reached out and squeezed her hand, offering comfort. Sura turned to her and gave her a nervous smile. 

 

“You have nothing to be nervous about.” Leliana smiled back at her.

 

Up ahead Alistair and Morrigan had gotten into an argument with the Templar Knight-Commander, Greagoir. Sura broke away from Leliana’s side and walked up to them. “What’s going on?”

 

Alistair replied with a grim expression,“They’ve invoked the Right of Annulment. They’re going to kill all mages in the Tower.”

 

_ Nothing to be nervous about.. right. _

  
  
  



	6. Family Matters

**Chapter 6. Family Matters**

  
  


**Circle Tower [Sura]**

 

“No, no, this can’t happen.” Sura stood flabbergasted at what she was hearing. 

 

“You must understand, the tower is no longer under our control. We have to protect the innocents of Ferelden. Unless the First Enchanter comes and says for himself otherwise, once word arrives back we will go through with the Right of Annulment.”

 

“We will find the First Enchanter and stop this.”

 

“You can try.” The Templar Commander said with a hmph. “Let them through, but nobody comes back out of those doors unless the First Enchanter is with them.”

 

“Are mage lives really worth this?” Sten spoke up. He didn’t even try to hide his disdain for mages

 

Sura frowned at him. “Any life is worth it.” She turned and headed past the doors they’d previously had locked off into the tower. Her companions followed her, and once they were all through the door was shut and locked behind them. They progressed through the corridor they’d just entered. Up ahead was two adults and several children.

 

_ They just left children here to die? How could they? _

 

One of the mages, an older woman with white hair, was keeping up a barricade to the next room. The other mage, a young man not much older than Sura, was comforting the children. 

 

The young man looked up to see them approaching. “You’re not Templars, what are you doing here?” 

 

“We’ve come to help stop this and save the First Enchanter.” Sura noticed the young man before her had hair the same color as hers, except long and worn down to his shoulders, as well as eyes the same emerald green. “My name is Sura Amell, I’m a Grey Warden.”

 

The man looked taken back. “Did you.. say Amell?” 

 

“Yes, I did. Why do you ask?”

 

“My name is Maxwell Amell. Did you know a Revka Amell?”

 

Sura was stunned. This man knew her mother?  “I only know she was my mother. I don’t know anything about her personally.”

 

“She was my mother. I’m.. I’m your brother. We need to be going though, and I want to come with you all.”

 

Sura couldn’t believe it. She’d never known her mother or father, never had any real family, but now.. now she did. She actually had a brother. She couldn’t decide if she was more shocked or happy at this.

 

The woman named they learned to be named Wynne now spoke up. “I’ll come along to help as well. I’m a spirit healer. As long as we’re killing everything we come across on the way, the children should be fine here.” 

 

Sten and Zevran decided to stay behind with Dozer for safe measures. And also because Sten hated magic, and they’d likely be confronted with a lot of that. Wynne warned them of blood mages ahead. 

 

“So what exactly happened?” Sura asked as they walked along.

 

Wynne was the first to answer. “Uldred had been pushing for an alliance with Loghain, but I had been there at Ostagar. I revealed Loghain’s treachery to the Circle. One thing had led to another, and Uldred ended up attacking with a group of blood mages. He tried to summon a pride demon, but instead turned into an abomination. Now that demon is forcing other mages into such.”

 

As they rounded a corner into the next room, Sura was hit in the chest with a strong force that threw her back into the wall behind her. She slid down the wall to where she now sit on the floor. Before she could gain her footing, a terrible pain seared through her. It was as if her blood was boiling within her. Blood mages. She suppressed a scream and struggled to get to her feet. Around her, all of her companions had spread out and already engaged in combat. They were outnumbered by the blood mages. It was no matter, her companions quickly evened the odds, and then turned it to their favor. 

 

Sura notched an arrow in her bow taking aim at a mage on the other side of the room, when a man charged at her out of nowhere. He had a crazy look in his eyes and held a knife above his head. Sura ducked under his arm, reaching out a leg to trip him. He fell to the ground and Sura jumped on top of him, stabbing the arrow she previously had notched in her bow into his chest.

 

“Who says a bow and arrow is shit at close combat.” She mumbled to herself.

 

Sura looked around and saw Maxwell nearby on the ground with one of the blood mages towering over him. The mage kneeled beside him and stabbed a knife into his gut. “Max! No!” Sura yelled as she started sprinting toward them. The blood mage looked up at her into her eyes which were now glowing. Anger and fear for her brother pumped through her veins. Using the blood of Maxwell to make him stronger, the blood mage shot a bolt of lightning at Sura. Sura could feel the heat in her abdomen where the lightning struck her. She was thrown back several feet. 

 

Meanwhile Leliana had snuck up behind the blood mage and slit his throat. Wynne quickly got to tending to Maxwell and his wound. Sura glanced down to her own wound. A hole had been burned through her armor and clothes. The skin of her stomach underneath had been horribly burned, looking almost black and charred. She winced as she tried to sit up, the pain was excruciating. 

 

Leliana hurried toward her with a worried look on her face. “Sura, no, lie back down.” She continued as she knelt beside Sura, taking Sura’s hand into her own and squeezing it, “Morrigan, do you know any healing magic?”

 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Morrigan was now also at her side. Her hands began to glow and a warm feeling entered Sura’s stomach. Within a minute, Sura was completely healed, with no sign of ever being wounded but the hole in her clothes. She was still a bit sore of course. 

 

Leliana helped her to her feet where she saw Maxwell was also well and on his feet. He appeared to be pale and weak where he had lost a lot of blood, but at least he was alive. Sura had just met her only bit of family she knew to be alive, she couldn’t lose him already.

 

“The First Enchanters office should be ahead, we should check there for First Enchanter Irving and hope Uldred hasn’t taken him.” Wynne said as Sura and Leliana approached the rest of the group.

 

“Lead on then, Wynne.” Sura replied.

 

Wynne led them down another hall to a door on the left. This was the First Enchanters office. She turned the door knob pushing open the door, stumbling backwards as she saw what was inside. A horrifying creature stood in the middle of the room. It was a demon, but none like Sura had seen before.

 

“I’ve been expecting you.” It spoke, it’s tone lazy and drawn out. “Now.. Sleep.”

 

At that, Sura suddenly felt tired. Beside her, she heard her companions drop to the ground with a thud. Within seconds, Sura followed. She fell to the ground, swallowed by sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Bad Time to Nap

 

**Chapter 7. Bad Time to Nap**

  
  


**Fade [Sura]**

 

Sura awoke in a bed with sheets of the finest silk. Around her the room she was in oozed elegance. The style of it looked like that of what she’d see in books of Orlais. She sat up on the side of the bed, looking down and running her hands over the white silk pajama top and bottom she now wore. 

 

Leliana walked into view, wearing just a plush robe of the same color. “Mon amour, you’re awake!”

 

Sura could understand very little Orlesian, but she could’ve sworn Leliana had just called her.. no, it can’t be. “What happened, Leli? Where are we?”

 

Leliana walked forward to Sura, hips swaying seductively, and straddled her lap on the bed. She put a finger to Sura’s lips shushing her. “Shhh, mon coeur. We can talk about that later. Right now, I need you.”

 

Sura’s face burned and she could swear it’s probably as red as Leliana’s hair right now. Was she suggesting what she thought? This couldn’t be real. This had to be a dream. 

 

_ Wait _ …

 

Before she could finish her thought, Leliana leaned forward to kiss her. Sura leaned away from her at the last second. As much as she wanted to kiss what appeared to be her, this wasn’t Leliana. 

 

“Is something wrong, my love?” The fake Leliana looked at her with concern in her eyes.

 

“This isn’t real. You’re not Leliana, you’re a demon.. And this is the fade.” Sura sighed and stood, shoving her off of her lap. As she did the room around them faded and she was in her armor again, facing a desire demon.

 

The voice was now nothing but demonic. “You could’ve had happiness, but instead you’re choosing to go back to where she’ll never love you. You’ll be a pawn to your duty until you meet your end, never having happiness.”

 

“You know nothing, demon. And even so, I’d rather have what’s real. If she never loves me, if I die somewhere along the line of doing my duty of slaying the archdemon, all that matters is she’s safe and has a happy future. And that everyone else does.”

 

It’s voice changed again, back to the sweet Orlesian accent of Leliana, as did the demons appearance and the scene around them. Sura was back in the room with the fake Leliana. “It’s not too late you know, you can change your mind.” 

 

The fake Leliana moved to undo the tie on the front of her robes. Sura caught her hands before she could finish and reveal anything. “N-no. This is not what I want.” 

 

The fake Leliana quickly pulled a knife from her robes and shoved Sura back onto the bed. She straddled Sura’s hips again, this time moving to hold the knife at Sura’s neck. Sura caught her wrist and they struggled. The demon was strong though and succeeded at stabbing the knife down toward Sura’s head. Sura managed to move her head out of the way, but still took a nasty gash on her cheek. While the demon was distracted after its success with wounding Sura, Sura took the chance to disarm it and shove it off of her. She could feel her heart shatter at what she was about to do.

 

_ This is a demon.. this isn’t the real Leliana. _

 

Sura flanked the fake Leliana, stabbing her in the side. She removed the knife from her side and slit her throat, ending her quickly. The last thing she saw before it all faded away was the lifeless look in her eyes. Sura hoped she never had to see that for real.. she didn’t know if she’d be able to stand it. She had fell completely and hopelessly for this woman.

 

Sura now stood in a hall that looked similar to the Circle Tower, except for the green fade glow cast on everything. A door was at the end of the hall. If she was correct, her companions must also be in here, being held by their own demons and dreams.. or nightmares. She had to find them and help them. She walked forward and through the door at the end of the hall. 

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


She was back in Ostagar, or at least the fade version of it. Darkspawn were scattered all around her dead. She could hear cheering off in the distance and started walking toward the commotion. 

 

“Give it up for Alistair! Hero of Ferelden and slayer of the archdemon!” This was Duncan’s voice yelling, loud cheering followed.

 

“I couldn’t be more proud of my brother.” This sounded like King Cailan but.. brother?

 

Sure enough, both Duncan and King Cailan stood up ahead, both beside Alistair. So this is what Alistair desired, Sura couldn’t say she was surprised. “Alistair!” She called to him.

 

“Guards! Capture her! She tried to assassinate a Grey Warden. Throw her in the dungeons with the traitor, Loghain.”

 

“What.. no! I’m a Grey Warden too. Alistair, we’re friends! I care for you and Duncan.. cared for Duncan. Alistair, he’s dead. This isn’t real. We’re in the fade.” 

 

“Lies. Are you even trying? Duncan is right here beside me.” 

 

“Think, Alistair. How did you know I tried to assassinate Duncan?”

 

“I.. oh, Maker.” Grief and realization overcame Alistair.

 

The dream faded from around them and they were just left with another desire demon. Sura panicked as the demon was right behind Alistair, without him any the wiser. “Alistair, watch out!” 

 

He turned and rolled out of the way of the demon at the last second. Sura sprinted forward with her daggers at the ready, she ran one through the demons stomach, then twirled around behind it, slitting its throat as well with the other.

 

Alistair regained his footing and walked over to her. “Thank you, Sura. I’m.. sorry. You’ve been a good friend and I was just blind. I..” 

 

But before he could finish, he was gone. Sura was now back in the same hall, with a new door at the end of it. Blood was dripping down her face from the gash she’d received from the other demon. She wiped the blood away and headed into the next room.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


The smell hit her before she could get into the next room: death. And sure enough, there were hundreds of bodies of mages. In the middle of it all stood Wynne. Her back was turned away from Sura but she could hear her sobs. This wasn’t a dream of desire.. this was a nightmare. 

 

“Wynne..” Sura wasn’t sure what to say. She was becoming just as shaken as Wynne appeared at the site of all of the carnage. 

 

“I failed them.. I failed them all.. They’re dead... because of me.” She spoke between sobs.

 

“No, Wynne, they’re not dead. This is a trick of the fade. The demon we encountered in the tower sent us here. You haven’t failed anyone. We can still fix this. We  _ will _ fix this.”

 

“This isn’t real?” She turned, raising her eyebrows. Hope shown in her eyes behind all of the despair.

 

Sura walked over to Wynne and pulled her into a hug. “No, and it never will be.” 

 

Sura glanced over and saw Maxwell’s corpse among all of the mages and she felt a sudden pang in her chest. It was short lived as it all faded away. This time it was Sura reacting slowly. Wynne sent a powerful blast of fire behind her obliterating the demon. 

 

“Thank you, dear. I don’t know if I could have gotten out of that one alone.” Wynne caressed Sura’s cheek in a motherly way, healing the gash there, then she faded away as Alistair had. Once again, Sura was back in the same hall.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“You are moments too late. The demon is already dead.” Morrigan now stood before her standing above her now dead mother, or what appeared to look like her mother. “It could not even read my mind well enough to form a decent copy. Not even the real Flemeth was that annoying.”

 

Sura snorted, of course Morrigan couldn’t be fooled. “You’re the only one so far that could tell.”

 

“Well, I am not as dimwitted as the rest of our companions.” As she started to fade away like the rest she continued, “No, no, not another damned fade trick.”

 

Morrigan was gone and Sura was back again in the hall. Now she just needed to find Maxwell and Leliana.

 

 

* * *

  
  


Now Sura stood in front of a cabin, tucked on the outskirts of a small town, though Sura didn’t recognize the place. She pushed open the door to the inside to find Maxwell, along with a woman and two children, a young boy and girl. 

 

“Sister! You’ve arrived just in time for dinner. Come in, come in. This is my wife Maya and our kids I wrote to you about. You’re an aunt!”

 

The two young children ran up to her and hugged her around the waist. Sura almost wished this was real just as much as Maxwell must. She forced a pained smile. “Max, we’re in the fade. None of this is real.”

 

To Sura’s surprise he looked back at her sad, but understanding. “I.. I thought so. Yes, a sloth demon sent us here. I still couldn’t help but hope this was reality and all of that was just a nightmare. Maya used to be a mage here at the Circle. We had a child, but the Templars took it away. Maya tried to resist and was killed.”

 

Tears started to stream down his face. Sura stepped closer to him to wipe them away. “I’m sorry, Max. It’s horrible that they do stuff like that. One day we’ll put a stop to it. I promise.”

 

Maxwell looked up at her and smiled, nodding his head. “I’m so glad I met you, that I have a sister now.”

 

He hugged her as the dream faded away. Sura broke the hug as the demon appeared behind him. She charged toward it, but was knocked back. Maxwell had his staff in his hand and froze the demon in place. Sura got back up to her feet and stabbed the demon in the chest, killing it. She turned back to Maxwell but he’d already faded away, and she was now back in the hall. Sura’s heart skipped a beat. The last person she had to find was Leliana.

  
  
  



End file.
